This invention relates to an improved feeder that utilizes a mirrored film application. In particular, this feeder brings the concepts of close observation of wild birds by direct mounting on the window combined with the added feature of providing a shelter as employed by conventional backyard feeders.
For years man's natural curiosity has led him to design many window mount feeders so that birds may be viewed at a close a distance as possible without the use of visual aids. Because these feeders have been made of clear materials and open to the elements, the birds could observe their human audience as well as being offered soggy contaminated seed. These factors have led to an underutilization of the full potential of the window feeding concept.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bird feeder whereby birds cannot see themselves being observed. This invention provides a novel bird feeder and shelter combination utilizing the concept of mirrored film that mounts either directly on the windowpane or windowsill. Added security and safety has been provided by totally enclosing the seed feeding bins so that food is kept dry, as well as providing a shelter enclosure shielding birds and seed from the elements. This is accomplished without hampering the birds' visualization of other approaching birds or their ability to take flight when desired. When bracket mounted, the user need not leave his home to fill and clean the feeder. A removable top allows access to the interior of the seed bins for periodic cleaning while routine filling is accomplished through feed holes on the top of the bins. This added feature enables the feeder to be used by the elderly, handicapped, and those in multi-story urban locations where conventional feeders cannot. It has been found, therefore, that this invention has maximized the full potential and concept of observing birds at close range during feeding.